Deep Inside Tartarus With Shinjiro
by Cielle's Amour
Summary: The dark recesses of Tartarus seems as glum and morose as usual-shadows inherit the halls as they prey on humans... But that doesn't stop Shinjiro and Hamuko from doing it! ShinjiroxHamuko Minako/Mshe/FeMC


Lovely **Shinjiro x Hamuko** (or Minako/MShe/FeMC)

**Deep Within Tartarus With Shinjiro**

By your story-teller: **Cielle's Amour**

Enjoy and review!

* * *

The date was October 3rd, a day before the full moon...

The S.E.E.S. Team went to Tartarus to do a last night training for the full moon event.

The auburn-haired leader pondered,

"Hmmm...who should I pick to go in my team...?"

Akihiko stood around in his spot looking tough.

Ken tried, but failed, to give off the aura of maturity.

Yukari was too busy brooding over her parents.

Junpei was jumping all around like a candy-high child.

Mitsuru stood at her spot with her tea and crumpets.

Koromaru was gnawing at the bone Hamuko recently equipped on him.

Aigis was, well...Aigis.

"Eeehhh, well I'll only bring Shinjiro along for tonight's Tartarus exploration." The leader motioned Shinjiro over to join, and he simply nodded.

Fuuka responded, "Will you two be alright by yourselves?"

Hamuko gave a thumbs up to Fuuka. "Don't worry, all the shadows are scared of me anyways, level 99 BABY!"

Fuuka gave a puzzled look, "What...?" The brunette quickly responded, "Oh nothing."

Both Hamuko and Shinjiro stepped into the portal taking them far into the hellish tower.

After stepping out of the portal, Hamuko quickly ran behind a wall and started changing.

Shinjiro gave a perplexed look. "What are you doing, you idiot?"

"Since there's only two of us, don't get too far away from me! Tomboys like you are trouble...I have to keep an eye on you to make sure you're not doing anything stupid..."

Shinjiro gave a pause as he heard clothes shuffling. Shinjiro scratched his head through his beanie and sighed.

"Be a good girl and stay close, got it?"

As he walked closer to where she was, Hamuko popped out from behind the wall, and revealed...the _INFAMOUS BATTLE PANTIES!_ The leader laughed, "A-HA-HA! Shinjiro look!"

The man in the burgundy pea coat's eyes widened and felt the blood rush all over his body...ahem.

"You moron!" Shinjiro was now yelling at the top of his lungs. "What the hell are you wearing!"

The tall brusque man wanted to look away, but he kept staring.

He raised his voice again, "Anyway you cut it, you're showin' off way too much! Don't wear stuff like that in front of other guys, got it?"

The petite leader twiddled her thumbs and responded, "I thought you would have liked to see me in this, especially in battle..."

Shinjiro face-palmed himself.

Hamuko asked timidly, "So...you don't like it?"

He placed his hands in his coat's pockets. "It's not that I don't like it, I just don't want other guys seeing it and drooling all over you." He hesitated for a second. "...And besides, I don't think I can fight when you're wearing that..."

She gave a smirk and ran behind the wall again.

Shinjiro just stood in place and waited for her to change. "Hamuko...you should hurry up, the Dark Hour ain't gonna last forever, you know..." After a few seconds, she came out and Shinjiro saw even more curves and pale flesh skin than before.

"Ta-dah!" She stood proudly in front of him in her cute pink ribbon bikini.

"!" The tall man almost choked. "Hey..."

She cut him off, "Do you like it? I got it from Policeman Kurosawa! He had it on sale for equipment!" Hamuko danced around in it, showing bouncing...ahem.

"Why the hell would a policeman carry bikinis in his shop...?" Shinjiro pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache coming onto him.

The brown-haired man tried to avert his gaze but kept sneaking peeks at her. "I know you gotta wear that to get an edge in a fight, but you better not strut around in front of other guys."

Shinjiro paused as she stopped twirling and looked at him. He began talking again, "...Seriously, don't do it. Promise me."

He brought up his pinky waiting for her pinky to make the promise. Hamuko smiled and brought her pinky to his and shook it.

In an instant, she ran behind the wall again, and shuffling clothes were heard.

"OH WHAT NOW!" Shinjiro couldn't stand it, his face was bright red. He was always in that thick coat even during summer, but that was the only time he felt that he would collapse from heat.

After a few moments of sounds of shuffling clothes, Hamuko came out.

Shinjiro was stunned and his face turned a brighter red.

The auburn-haired girl bowed to him and said, "Okaerinasaimase Goshujin-sama!"

He knew he would start choking right about now. His leader in a maid outfit!

Shinjiro was steaming up, his face was flushed, and his body was feeling way too hot for his liking.

Hamuko walked up to him and placed both of her hands on his cheeks, "Are you okay, Goshujin-sama?"

He grabbed both of her wrists and pulled her down to the ground. The petite brunette yelped, "Aah, Goshujin-sama~"

Shinjiro licked her face and moved down to her neck, sucking and brutally biting on the flesh.

Hamuko writhed under his grip and moaned while the tall man moved up to her left ear and blew on it.

Shinjiro got up, "Ha. Just kidding."

"AAAH! Shinjiro! You're a jerk! A tease!" Hamuko was flailing around on the ground like a child.

The brusque man retorted back, "I don't want to hear you calling me a tease! Besides what happened to calling me Goshujin-sama? It seems like you lost your cool." With that, Shinjiro started chuckling.

"Hmph." The leader was sure peeved but got up anyways. "Come on, let's go, GO-SHU-JIN-SA-MA." She put emphasis on every syllable of the word, making sure Shinjiro caught the word loud and clear.

"Hn idiot, quit calling me that, it's more of a turn-on when you say my name." Shinjiro smirked, "Especially when you kept saying it over and over last night."

Hamuko slyly smiled, "You would like THAT to happen again, huh? I never knew you were so dirty."

Shinjiro shrugged and smiled, "You corrupted me, I was so innocent before I met you."

She turned around, giving a jokingly shocked look, "I could've sworn that it was you who corrupted me and I was the innocent one."

Both Hamuko and Shinjiro conversed some more as they both walked up the stairs.

All of a sudden, the leader stopped. "STOP!" she exclaimed.

Shinjiro looked at her bemusedly, "What now?"

Hamuko turned towards him with sparkling eyes.

She whispered in his ear, "How about we do it here inside Tartarus?"

He pulled away, his face turned bright red again, he shouted, "Are you crazy! You moron!"

"Puh-leeeease?" She tried pulling her most adorable puppy face at him. "Wouldn't it be exciting?"

Shinjiro lightly flicked her forehead, "No. Have you forgotten that we're not completely alone in here? Fuuka can still see everything."

Eyes shut, Hamuko clutched her forehead with one hand and responded, "Sooo? Let's tell her that we'll be fine without her, that way we can have all the privacy...except maybe the shadows roaming around..."

Shinjiro rubbed his temple with his hand and sighed. "Hamuko, that's still a bad ide-"

Right before his opinion was voiced, Hamuko called out to Fuuka, "Hey Fuuka-chan! Me and Shinjiro will be fine on our own, you can relax from here!"

The brusque tall man spoke again, "Even if you tell her that, she would never accep-"

Fuuka's voice resonated, "Alright, I'll leave it to you two!"

Shinjiro's eyes widened and exclaimed, "Hwa-!"

Triumphant ruby eyes met surprised brown eyes as she stood proudly and grabbed his hand.

"Now Shinjiro, let's have all the fun that's given to us."

As he saw her lick her lips, the tall man hung his head and whispered, "You really are a piece of work..." He smiled as he felt the tightened grip of their held hands.

They finally reached the next floor and it was definitely an adventure without Fuuka leading the way.

After stepping up onto a slope, Hamuko turned back towards the crude-looking man. "Well then, Shinji-honey, how about we make due camp around here?"

Raising one of his eyebrows at the nickname, he looked around. "So we won't get caught off guard by the shadows?"

Hamuko looked cheerfully at him and answered, "Not on one of these slopes, apparently shadows can't sense us at higher elevation."

Shinjiro narrowed his eyes, "Hmph, how convenient."

"Hehe it is." After saying that, the petite leader ran up to him and hugged him. "Now we can do it all we want."

Shinjiro smiled and looked down, "Hey Hamuko! Quit drooling on me!"

The ruby-eyed girl wiped her drool off. "I can't help it, we're going to do something extremely kinky!"

"Sheesh," was all he had to say.

The tall brunette led Hamuko to the ground and hovered on top of her. Examining her up and down, Shinjiro couldn't help but comment in his head that Hamuko looked especially cute in her maid outfit.

Crashing his lips onto hers, he could feel her hands digging themselves into his hair causing his beanie to fall to the side. Hamuko opened her mouth allowing Shinjiro's tongue to move into her wet cavern and explore every crevice. Her own tongue danced with his and there was a battle of domination between the two.

Both looked at each other with half-lidded eyes as they pulled apart only to breathe, and then they both crashed onto each other's lips again, fully tasting and exploring. Still locked in their heated kiss, both lovers were fumbling with the other's clothes-Hamuko was desperately trying to unbutton Shinjiro's pea coat, and the latter was trying to work his way around her maid outfit.

The tall brunette pulled away from the kiss and became frustrated. "Grr..." He was trying to unbutton her top, but had no luck. The petite auburn-haired girl giggled and helped him unbutton. Hamuko gently slipped out of the maid outfit from the top half, leaving the maid outfit still intact with her bottom half.

Shinjiro dove in for her neck, suckling and licking, while trying to unhook her bra. After managing to unhook it, he slipped it off of her. Cupping her right breast with his hand, his lips travelled lower and lower until it reached her other breast making her gasp in pleasure. "Ah, Shinjiro!"

He was now swirling his tongue around her nipple, sucking and gently biting on it, while his hand fondled the right nipple until it became firm. The brusque man's pants was uncomfortably tight and was getting tighter as he heard Hamuko moan and gasp at his every action. Pulling the apron and maid skirt upwards, he touched her lower region through her panties. The leader widened her eyes and gasped even louder than before.

"Oh, you're really wet, Hamuko..." Shinjiro chuckled and smirked. He then slipped her panties off, leaving her the maid outfit covering only her stomach. The black thigh-high socks were still gilded on her legs and the maid katyusha adorned her adorable little head.

"Shinjiro..." Looking at him with lust-driven eyes, she spread out her legs more for his access. The man couldn't stand the heat anymore-he took off his burgundy pea coat and the black shirt underneath. Hamuko clearly saw his chiseled abs and toned muscles-she was having a vision orgasm.

After the two articles of clothes were thrown to the side, Shinjiro spread her legs out even farther. He brought his face close to her vagina and licked her clitoris. "S-Shinjiro!" Her face was flushed red and she was shaking from the ecstacy. Her hands dug themselves harshly into his brown hair as she pushed herself onto him for more.

"M-more!" Her voice was quivering as he brought his fingers and pushed them inside her. Shinjiro licking her clit and scissoring her insides with his fingers made Hamuko crazy-her breathing became erratic and she felt her body heating up.

"S-Shinjiiii, I'm gonna c-cu-" The tall brunette felt his leader tighten around his fingers. "AH! SHINJIRO!" Her thoughts drew a blank as she burst into a frenzied orgasm. Her breathing eventually slowed down to an even pace. The brown-eyed man looked at Hamuko's state-Her hair was tousled all over and stuck to her face with sweat, her clothes were wrinkled and disorderly, her mouth was parted slightly open, and her eyes were glazed over with pleasure.

"Shit, Hamuko..." He couldn't stand the painful bulge in his pants. Getting on his knees, he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, revealing his length and the pre-cum oozed all over it. The leader sat up in excitement and leaned forward. On all fours, she crawled towards him and grabbed his erect cock. Shinjiro groaned as she stroked him up and down. Licking her lips, she dove in and started licking the head of his penis.

"Ah..." The brusque brunette grabbed his leader's hair and urged her to take more of him inside her mouth. She complied taking his shaft deeper into her mouth, swirling her tongue all over. While stroking him up and down with her hand, she started bobbing her head up and down as well causing Shinjiro to groan and buck more into her mouth.

"Hamuko, I'm gonna cum...!" He grabbed her hair with more force as his white, sticky seed erupted into her mouth. White liquid dripped down from her mouth and down to her chin.

"Ah, you don't have to drink tha-!" Before Shinjiro could finish, Hamuko swallowed all of his bitter seed. She licked her lips and smiled, "Mmm, Shinjiro's cum is yummy~" His face turned red when he saw her swallowing his juices and hearing those words.

Shinjiro stared straight at her ruby eyes and smirked. "I'm ready for another go, Hamuko." She blushed at the statement. She stood on her knees, wrapped her arms around Shinjiro's neck, and kissed him passionately.

Their tongues met again in a turbulent battle for domination. Their heightened desire made both their bodies flush red hot. While their tongues fought, Hamuko's hand moved downwards to stroke his cock, and Shinjiro touched her pussy with his fingers, rubbing and inserting.

Hamuko was then lifted up by the tall brunette while still intact with their hot passionate kisses. Shinjiro adjusted himself so he was sitting and leaning against the wall and placed her on his lap.

Breaking their kiss, Shinjiro motioned Hamuko towards his erect cock. "Are you ready, Shinji-honey?" Hamuko asked as she hovered on top of his length. Shinjiro chuckled. "Heh, I was gonna ask that to you." She grabbed his stiff cock and gently rubbed it on her pussy. Both parties moaned in pleasure.

She eased it in more and the tip was finally inside her. Not being able to handle the suspense, Shinjiro grabbed the petite leader's thighs and pushed himself all the way inside her.

"AH!" Hamuko's ruby eyes widened and threw her head back in surprise. Shinjiro groaned loudly and continued to move in and out of her wet hole. Loud smacking noises were heard and that only got him more aroused.

In between thrusts, Shinjiro asked, "Are...you...okay...?" Hamuko nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. He grabbed her ass and thrusted faster and deeper inside her. Intensified by the overwhelming passion, he ripped the maid outfit that was covering too much of her skin. "S-Shinji!" Her moans and gasps encouraged him even more. He then lifted her up and himself stood up.

Shinjiro was now standing with Hamuko in his arms still passionately connected together. He placed her against the wall so she was now sandwiched between the tall chiseled brunette and the wall. Moaning at the new position, the petite brunette quickly wrapped her legs around Shinjiro's torso. Feeling Hamuko's warm legs around him made his body boil with even more lust than ever. His thrusts became harsher and quicker. Both Shinjiro and Hamuko were breathing in an erratic pace, their hot breaths on each other as they both felt their burning connection.

The auburn-haired girl harshly dug her nails onto the other brunette's back as she felt another orgasm approaching her. "S-Shinji! Shinji! Shinji! I'm gonna cum again!" Locking her lips onto his, Shinjiro began thrusting more rapidly into her body. Hamuko moaned into the kiss and dug her nails more onto his back, and then the man felt a warm liquid drip down his legs.

Hamuko parted from the kiss and whispered seductively into Shinjiro's ear, "Now let me be on top, I want to give you pleasure." Shinjiro smirked while still thrusting into her. "And what if I don't want to let you be on top? I'm not gonna let you push me around anymore."

The small auburn-haired girl suddenly kissed the tall brunette-it surprised him but he wasn't complaining. She then lifted her legs from his torso and slapped his arms away-the sounds of loud smacking pussy juices were heard as she disconnected from him.

"Wha-?" Shinjiro was shocked but before he could regain his balance, Hamuko pushed him onto the ground and pinned herself on top of him. She then grabbed his erect cock and pushed it inside her. Shinjiro's mind was in a haze at what happened, it happened way too fast. All he saw at the moment was his leader slyly smirking at him.

"I-Impressive...as expected from my leader..." he groaned as he felt her body move up and down his pulsating cock. As she was bouncing up and down, her breasts were too-Shinjiro's hands moved up to catch these jiggling breasts and played with her nipples. Hamuko moaned at this contact and began bouncing up and down even faster. The chiseled brunette knew he was close. He released his grip on her breasts and harshly grabbed her ass.

"Hamuko! I'm gonna cum, s-shit! Keep going! I'm so close!" Shinjiro shut his eyes to feel the intense pleasure through his other senses.

"Ah! Shinji! Cum~" After hearing her plea, he reached his hot, burning orgasm, shooting his white load inside of his lover. Feeling his cock twitch and release his load inside of her, she moaned and collapsed on top of his body.

Both lovers were exhausted and looked at each other with satisfied half-lidded eyes. They gave each other a quick kiss and stayed connected like that-they felt drowsy and both closed their eyes.

**Meanwhile at the bottom of Tartarus**

Akihiko and Ken were both peeved. "Arrgh, why didn't she choose me to go explore Tartarus?"

The silver-haired boxer threw a punch in the air. "Damn you Shinji! Because of you, my social rank level is stuck at 7!"

Ken raised an eyebrow, "What...?" Akihiko quickly responded, "Oh nothing."

Mitsuru walked up to Fuuka. "I'm a little worried about Hamuko and Shinjiro, will you check on them?"

"Sure, no problem!" Fuuka summoned Lucia and tracked down the leader and the crude-looking brunette. Blood spilt down from her nose.

Mitsuru saw the blood and exclaimed, "Fuuka! Are you okay!"

Wiping the blood away with her sleeve, she answered, "Mitsuru-senpai, I'm fine, don't worry about it! Ahaha..." Fuuka was definitely not physically hurt, but the image that Lucia brought back definitely did make her head spin. "Ooh, what were they doing?" Fuuka mentally said as she smiled.

All of a sudden, she felt a chill down her spine. She heard chains rattling down the halls of inner Tartarus on the floor Hamuko and Shinjiro were on.

"Hamuko-chan, Shinjiro-senpai, wake up! I sense Death!" Fuuka was relieved when she saw them starting to wake up.

"Please wake up! Death is coming!" Hamuko and Shinjiro clearly heard Fuuka's voice resonate for the second time, and boy, they were scared!

"Ohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrap-" Both of them were panicking and trying to put on their clothes. Their skins were getting goosebumps as they heard the chains rattle in the halls.

Shinjiro managed to put his pants back on, but Hamuko wasn't as quick as him. The tall brunette swiftly grabbed his pea coat and grabbed the ruby-eyed girl's hand and ran.

Hamuko exclaimed, "W-wait! I haven't changed yet!"

"There's no time! Let's look for the stairs or an access point first!" After running down the halls of inner Tartarus, they finally stumbled upon an access point.

"Wear my coat!" Shinjiro threw the coat to Hamuko and she quickly wore it on.

"Shinjiro! It would be better if we find the stairs so we can actually change to clothes and then we could go down to the first floor later!" The tall brunette nodded and assumed that it was best so no one would suspect they were doing the nasty in Tartarus.

Right when they were about to look for the stairs, Death cornered them!

Both Hamuko's and Shinjiro's lives flashed before their eyes as they saw Death staring straight at them.

"Agh! We have no choice, Hamuko! We're gonna have to go down the access point!" Shinjiro grabbed her hand and ran straight towards the access point. Death was chasing them down and slowly gaining onto them.

"Jump in now!" Both Shinjiro and Hamuko hastily jumped into the access point, while Death was so close to reaching them.

...

They opened their eyes. They were definitely back on the first floor and they were freakin' happy they didn't die in Tartarus. But everyone else was staring back at them.

"..." The first floor was filled with silence.

Junpei broke the silence, "WHY IS SHINJIRO-SENPAI ONLY WEARING PANTS AND HAMU-CHAN WEARING HIS COAT!"

Akihiko had a fiery aura around himself. "Shinjiiiiiiiii, what did you do to Hamuko?"

Mitsuru questioned, widening her eyes, "Did you guys...ahem...?"

Ken was teary-eyed. "Waaah Hamuko, please tell me it's not true!"

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Both Shinjiro and Hamuko yelled in unison.

The S.E.E.S. Team was making a huge ruckus on the almost-nudity of Hamuko (omitting the pea coat) and the half-nudity of Shinjiro, while both of them denied everything.

Only Fuuka knew what truly happened in there.

Everybody decided to go back to the dorm, no real training for the upcoming full moon happened.

**You became tired.**

**

* * *

**

**Okaerinasai** - means "Welcome back"

**mase** - is used afterward for a more polite gesture (usually in a workplace serving customers, etc.)

**Goshujin-sama **- means "Master" [fun fact: Goshujin (without the -sama) means husband.]

**Katyusha** - For those who were wondering, katyusha is the Japanese word for the maid headband.

Thank you for reading!~

Sorry for making your eyes hurt with this horrible spacing.

Carrots are good for your eyes, ya know?


End file.
